Photo Booth
by MissyEvil
Summary: Emma and Regina are secretly dating and have a little too much fun at a party which ends with a very drunk Mary Margaret and fun in a Photo Booth (also a bit of Red Beauty). ONE-SHOT


**So I got the prompt from 'Cathara' so I wanna thank her for the prompt because this was a lot of fun to write. I did get a little of track though, hope that's okay. But surprise surprise, there is a lot of drunk Mary Margaret again, I just love writing her like that. **

* * *

Regina was a bit tipsy. Yep, she was. And so were Mary Margaret or Snow now, David and Red. Emma was there too of course but she was not as drunk as her parents. It was Red's birthday so she had thrown the party and had been smart enough to invite the whole town. Of course Regina hadn't planned on coming, because nobody wanted her there, she knew it by the way they always looked at her when she was in public.

The curse had been broken a couple of months ago and after a shaky start she had started living again, without using magic which was something she was very proud of herself. She had promised it to Henry and she was planning on keeping herself to that promise. The rest of the town had hated her and tried attacking her multiple times but to her surprise it was the savior, better known as Emma, who had saved her from all the people, including her own parents. She had said that Regina was changed now, that she was a better person and after a couple of peaceful weeks the people stopped attacking her but the hate towards the Mayor stayed.

Luckily they did agree on keeping her the Mayor, since she was the only one who knew how to run a modern town. Emma and her were practically forced to spend a lot of time together in the beginning because of Regina's safety and first it had annoyed the crap out of her to have the sheriff around her all the time but they had grown on each other and on one night, after a rough day Emma had held her and Regina had never felt more safe and loved. So they had kissed. After that kissed things changed and they had now been officially dating for three weeks but they had both agreed on keeping it between them for a while, which would be easy since they were already spending a lot of time together, they just had to watch the touches, gazes and kisses. Okay, that made it sound much harder.

Anyway, here she was at this awesome party which Emma dragged her too, and she was actually enjoying herself. She had just gotten a new drink and was drinking it at the bar. She ignored the hateful looked that Leroy shot her and stayed there for a while. Things between Emma and her were heating up and she was afraid people might start to notice what was actually going on between them if she went back to the other woman.

But before she could finish her drink Emma was running towards her.

"Gina… come on! This is our song what are you still doing here?"

The brunette narrowed her eyes and listened to the words of the song. She recognized it and a smiled was formed on her lips. She had always disliked the idea of 'having a song' as a couple but this song reminded her of the first kiss between her and Emma and she had to admit that it could make a song very special. She took Emma's hand and left her drink on the bar. Together they made their way through the crowd.

When they reached the group again Mary Margaret was dancing on one of the tables holding a bottle of god knows which drink. "Reginaaaaa!" She now screamed as she jumped of the table and into the older woman's arms. Regina could barely keep them both from falling down but she managed.

"What are you doing?" She asked somewhat irritated by the actions of the drunk woman. Suddenly she was hugged, which caught her completely off guard. "Snow?" She asked as she kept both her hands next to her own body.

The woman only squeezed her harder. "I just want to let you know that it's okay."

Regina frowned. "What is?" She asked.

"Everything." Snow whispered, "it's okay because I believe Emma and Emma, god Emma, believes in you."

Regina felt herself hugging the woman back and she closed her eyes. When she opened them again she was staring directly at Emma who's mouth hung open and eyebrows were raised high.

Regina sighed deeply and pushed herself back. "I think I need another drink." Emma nodded and quickly got Regina and herself some shots. Snow went back to climbing on tables and jumping people, which she found pretty fun.

* * *

After another hour or so the group decided to leave. It was almost 3 am now and although they weren't tired yet they decided that the party was over. They walked outside, well stumbled and walked down the street. The group now included Emma, Regina, a very drunk Snow who had a bottle of wine and no one knew how she got it, David, Red and Belle who had agreed to come with them since she was having a lot of fun with Red and Rumple had left about an hour ago because he was tired.

"Mary Margaret, where did you get that bottle of wine?" Emma said as she tried to keep herself from falling on Regina next to her.

The woman laughed and turned around on her heels. "I don't know but it's good wine!" She said as she took another sip.

Emma could clearly hear Belle chuckling behind her. She, Ruby and David were probably the only ones who weren't drunk.

"I'm sorry for my mother." Emma said as she grinned at the two woman in the back but they waved her off.

"It's okay, Emma. Just watch where you're walking."

That was something Emma didn't like to hear. She always felt in control when she was drunk, like she wasn't that drunk at all and when people kept telling her that she was or that she needed to pay attention to where she was walking it would annoy her.

"Relax. I'm not that drunk, I am perfectly aware of what I'm-" Suddenly she tripped over something and she screamed while she fell backwards. But someone caught her just in time. Two strong arms wrapped around her body and pulled her up again. When she was back on her feet she stared into the beautiful brown eyes of Regina.  
"Thanks." She said and she wished that she could kiss her right now. But she remembered there little secret. But then again she needed some physical contact right now, maybe she was a bit drunk after all, so she pulled the woman in for a hug. She could hear Regina gasping at surprise but the woman hugged her back.

"You guys okay?" David suddenly asked as he noticed the two woman hugging.

Emma pulled back and stared at her… father. "Regina saved my life. So I hugged her."

The prince chuckled and then turned around sighed in frustration when he noticed his wife climbing in a street lantern.

"Rapunzel, let down your hair!" Snow screamed as she was halfway down the pole.

The sheriff heard Regina burst out in laughter next to hear. "I thought Rapunzel wasn't in your land." Emma said as she looked at Regina.

"Oh she was, the two of them just never met, but if you had you would see the irony in all of this." Emma pouted and Regina - who first looked around to see if no one was watching them but they were all trying to get Mary Margaret down – placed her hand on Emma's cheek.

"Don't worry baby, I'll tell you one day."

* * *

After Mary Margaret was back on the ground they continued walking until they found a photo booth. Emma knew it was there but it was barely used. But you know, things are a lot more fun when you're drunk. She wasn't surprised that her parents were already in there, taking super silly pictures. Emma took them out of the machine and showed them to the other girls who all had to laugh at the silly faces that Snow was making. After they were finished Belle suggested that she and Ruby would take some pictures that they could both place in their houses, since they had become such great friends. Ruby had agreed of course and they went in.

In the meantime David, Snow, Emma and Regina were sitting on the pavement, drinking Snow's wine that David had been holding on to for her. They were all laughing at something Emma was saying and Regina really had trouble not to touch the blonde next to her, it was so tempting.

"I'm having fun!" Mary Margaret said after Emma was done. She then wrapped her daughter in a tight hug. "I'm having fun with my daughter and my husband and my step mom."

Regina groaned. "Urgh.. please don't. I feel so old when you say that."

Emma looked at her shyly. "You are kinda old." Everyone laughed when Regina frowned and shoved the woman next to her but she couldn't help herself and smiled too.

After ten more minutes Belle and Ruby finally came out of the booth laughing.

"Did you guys take some great pictures?" David asked as he looked at the two woman who were smiling at each other.

"We did."

Regina stood up and helped Emma up too, "okay then, let's get everyone home now."

Snow rose to her feet quicker than you would expect from someone who was this drunk. She stumbled to Regina and placed a hand on the older woman's arm.

"No." She said all serious.

Regina raised an eyebrow. "No.. what?"

Without saying something Snow pushed the Mayor to the photo booth.

"Here." She said as she placed her on the stool. She then went back outside and grabbed her daughter. When Emma was inside too she gave them some money and looked at Regina.  
"Don't think that I don't know what's going on, okay." Regina's mouth dropped open but then Snow stared at her own daughter. "Go take some pictures with your girlfriend, this is a night to remember." Emma was just as surprised and in shock as Regina but she nodded anyways and thanked her mother.

"How does this thing even work?" Said Regina who was pushing the coin in every possible hole the machine had.

Emma sighed and took the coin from the Mayor's hand. She inserted it and the machine started. They were both still looking at the place where the coin had gone in and all the buttons next to it when the first picture came.

"Holy crab." Emma said as they saw the picture back on the screen.

Regina somehow had her eyes closed while Emma looked like a complete maniac with her eyes wide and her arms raised.

"I was not ready yet!" The blonde screamed at the machine which made the brunette laugh.

"Don't worry, Em, it was just a test." They understood now and soon the green button was placed. 3 … 2…1… the screen said and then there was a flash. Their position was awkward as they just said next to each other, both not really knowing what to do since they knew that the others outside received their pictures.

Another two similar pictures were made and then the curtain was pushed slightly open. Mary Margaret's head appeared and she held the pictures in front of them.

"Really?" she said while she pointed at the pictures. She rolled her eyes and looked at Emma. "We don't care, you know, you think Ruby and Belle were taking pictures like these?" She then narrowed her eyes at Regina. "Just don't hurt her okay?" Slowly Regina nodded and then the curtain was closed again.

The machine had just started the countdown again and when it reached the 1 Emma jumped on top on Regina in an attack hug. The picture looked amazing, she was taking over most of the frame and her smile was utterly happy, Regina was completely taken aback by the hug which made it even more funny. They took some more pictures like that and then when the machine said they only had one picture left, Emma saw her chance and kissed Regina. This time Regina wasn't so surprised so her eyes were closed and both woman seemed happy. You could clearly hear Snow cheering from outside.

* * *

Later that night when everybody was home again, Regina and Emma were standing in Regina's bedroom. It was late and they had agreed that it was probably better that Emma would stay here since staying with her parents right now might traumatize her since god knows what Mary Margaret was planning to do with her husband.

"So.." Emma said as she changed into her PJ's.

"What?" asked a now almost sober Regina. The fresh air and water had done her good and she felt much better.

"They know now.. Aren't you scared or angry or upset or anything." The blonde asked carefully as she watched Regina settle in the bed. Quickly Emma got in too and Regina immediately shifted closer to place her head on Emma's shoulder.

"Not really. It had to come out eventually and I know that you won't leave me no matter what anyone is going to say."

Emma smiled. "You trust me that much?"

Regina smiled too now. "I trust you completely." She said as they both stared down at the pictures that the brunette was holding in her hand. She pointed at the last pictures, the one where they were kissing. "I was thinking of getting this framed."

Emma laughed. "As a reminder of my drunk mom climbing poles and forcing her daughter to take lesbian pictures?"

Regina chuckled now as she moved slightly up to look at Emma.

"As a reminder of how you keep surprising me and brighten each day in my life . You saved me Emma, in every possible way." She slowly moved down to kiss Emma.

"I love you."

The woman beneath her sighed happily. "I'm so getting these framed next week." She kissed Regina again.

"And I love you too."

* * *

**Short I know, but I hope you liked it! xx **


End file.
